El Violinista
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Harry Potter ha estado cerca siempre de sus amigos, juntos han pasado por muchas cosas. Pero ésta es una de las cosas en las que Harry simplemente no quiso estar. Un momento en la vida de Ron y Hermione que Harry presenció.


**El Violinista**

**Autora: **LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter

**Resumen: **Harry Potter ha estado cerca siempre de sus amigos, juntos han pasado por muchas cosas. Pero ésta es una de las cosas en las que Harry simplemente no quiso estar.

**Disclaimer: **No, nada es mío. JK Rowling es la dueña y señora de todo.

**AN:** Me encantó escribir esto, corto pero interesante.

A los lectores de Guerra de Email les dejo el link para mi blog. Lo más seguro es que aquí lo borren, quiten los espacios y llegarán. http: / wingarlev . blogspot . com /

En mi país le decimos "violinista" o "mal tercio" al que está como tercer integrante de una pareja romántica.

*\S/*

Ron y Hermione eran la pareja más dispareja en toda su perfección.

El cliché más grande.

_Los opuestos se atraen._

Y con ellos esta frase era imperativa para lograr comprender su relación. Varias personas durante los primeros años de Hogwarts se preguntaban ¿qué tenían en común un sangre pura, vago, sarcástico con una hija de muggles, estudiosa y apegada a las reglas? Lo único que tenían en común era su adoración y amor por su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Amigo al que seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. _Y lo hicieron. Me siguieron hasta el final_ pensó Harry.

Con el tiempo, el resto de personas se dieron cuenta de que Ron y Hermione eran completamente compatibles justamente por sus diferencias. Una obsesionada con las reglas y un vago a más no poder. Un divertido muchacho y una obstinada joven. Se complementaban en cada aspecto de sus vidas. Eran lo que se denominaba "almas gemelas". A pesar de sus diferencias, estar cerca el uno del otro era necesario para sobrevivir. Eran complementarios y equilibrados juntos.

_Como el ying y yang._

Y Harry era la persona más indicada para dar testimonio de esto.

Incontables horas viéndolos reír, inagotables minutos escuchándolos pelear, inevitables encuentros en los cuales Harry quería escapar, porque era demasiado poderoso verlos mirarse con tanto amor y la frustración lo comía vivo al saber que no hacían nada para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ese beso en la Batalla de Hogwarts había sido un alivio tanto para Harry, que ya no tenía que verlos andar en círculos, como para ellos que al fin se demostraban ese amor tan grande. Y aunque para Harry esa demostración de cariño era suficiente para durarle toda una eternidad, estaba feliz por ellos. Por consiguiente al sentir que la conversación entre esos dos empezaba a irse por otros rumbos, rumbos que ponían en tela de duda sus aseveraciones que esos dos estaban juntos, Harry tuvo que preguntar para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera tal y como creían.

– Un momento… –Harry levantó sus manos para que Ron y Hermione dejaran de hablar. Los tres estaban en el cuarto de Ron hablando tranquilamente de sus vidas y el futuro, hasta que el sagrado tema salió a colación. Harry estaba frente a ellos en su cama sentado mientras los dos estaban sentados en la cama de Ron. Repasó mentalmente la conversación durante unos segundos para no perderse de ningún detalle importante y aunque una pequeña vocecilla le decía que lo que temía era real, tomó aire frustrado y los miró inquisitoriamente– Ustedes –dijo apuntándolos con un dedo a los dos– han tenido 3 meses desde que la guerra terminó y ¿aún no son pareja? –preguntó indignado el moreno. Efectivamente la guerra había terminado y todos habían dado por sentado que Ron y Hermione ya eran pareja. ¡_Demonios! Si me hubieran preguntado ayer a mí, hubiera dicho que sí. Por cómo se besaron esa vez._

Pero al parecer el grandioso Potter y el resto de gente completamente normal, estaban tan ansiosos de que ellos se juntaran para no sufrir más, que se habían olvidado del detalle más importante. Cerciorarse de que ya eran pareja.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron con asombro primero, para luego sonrojarse y negar suavemente la pregunta. Harry abrió los ojos enojado. Los miró a los dos completamente molesto y empezó a caminar por el cuarto de Ron tratando de descargar su furia con el piso. –Luego de todo este tiempo –empezó a murmurar– 3 meses. 7 años calándome sus peleas, sus celos, sus gritos, sus miradas furtivas –Hermione y Ron lo miraban desconcertados y apenados por las palabras de su mejor amigo– 7 largos años. Para que me vengan a decir que aún no son pareja… ¡TU! –Gritó apuntando con saña a Ron– ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin tomar valor para pedirle algo tan simple! –Hermione abrió la boca indignada lista para reprender a Harry pero Ron se le adelantó.

– ¿Y QUÉ QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?

– ¡QUE LE DIJERAS QUE LA AMAS! ¡Pedazo de troll! Todo este tiempo y ¿aún no hacen nada! –Harry se llevó las manos a su cabeza en claro indicio de frustración. Se haló unos cuantos cabellos ante la furia que sentía– ¡Pensé que le habías dicho!

– ¡Ese fue el problema! ¡Pensaste!

– Obviamente. –Replicó Harry con una fina línea por labios– ¡Me equivoqué al pensar que no eras un cobarde!

– ¡HARRY! –chilló Hermione

– ¡Qué! ¡Lo es! –le espetó el moreno. Pasar tanto tiempo amándose sin decir nada y luego simplemente dejar las cosas fluir sin pedirle propiamente a Hermione que sea su novia era algo demasiado cobarde. Ron había luchado contra Voldemort, dementores, vomitado babosas y muchas otras cosas más y aún no podía armarse de valor y pedirle a la mujer que amaba que sea su novia.

Ron se paró enseguida y Harry aunque sintió un poco de miedo ante el inminente puñetazo a manos de la imponente figura de su amigo, se quedó en su lugar sin dar señas de terror. Ron tragó saliva fuertemente y un músculo de su mandíbula saltó visiblemente. Miró a Harry con desdén y le dio la espalda. Se arrodilló ante Hermione quien estaba visiblemente sorprendida ante lo que pasaba y le cogió una mano. Tomó aire con valentía y entonces Harry supo que iba a hacer Ron. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta y retrocedió unos pasos para salir. –Ni se te ocurra Potter –gruñó Ron.

Harry volvió a su posición inicial y miró a Hermione. Algo le decía a Harry que Ron sabía que no se sentiría cómodo presenciando lo que iba a pasar, así que Ron se vengaba sutilmente de esta manera. Pero Hermione, ella no sabía que pasaba ese momento y Harry la vio tan confundida que se divirtió mucho al verla así, fue una brisa fresca para Harry y aparentemente para Ron también que sonrió tiernamente ante la confusión de la castaña. –Hermione, tú eres la mujer que yo más amo en este mundo. La única persona capaz de sacarme de mis casillas y dar sentido a mi vida cada instante. Conoces cada pequeña y miserable parte de mí –Harry tosió fieramente ante la insinuación y Hermione le dedicó una fugaz mirada enojada. Ron siguió como si nada importara más que ella en su mundo– y la conviertes en algo mejor. Cada secreto mío es tuyo por derecho. Cada pensamiento mío lleva tu voz como fondo. Cada respiro mío lleva tu aliento como aire –Hermione a este punto lloraba silenciosamente sin dejar de mirar a Ron. Harry por su parte mantenía una rebelde ceja arqueada ante las poéticas palabras de su mejor amigo. No pensaba que Ron era capaz de tal grado de emoción. _Tendré que copiarlas para cuando le pida matrimonio a Gin_.

– Eres lo más bello que la vida me ha regalado y aunque no soy mucho –Hermione negó suavemente ante las palabras del pelirrojo y alzó su delicada mano para sobar la cara de Ron dulcemente, refutando con ese suave toque las palabras que lo hacían menos– te doy todo lo que soy. Prometo protegerte y amarte hasta el último de mis días. Hermione –dijo Ron suavemente– ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Hermione asintió suavemente y entre sollozos los dos se besaron. Harry rodó los ojos cínicamente y suspiró aliviado. Al fin ya eran pareja. Aunque… – Yo no sé qué rayos hago aquí –murmuró Harry.

– Eras el violinista amigo –dijo contento Ron. Había retomado su posición sentado al lado de ella abrazándola, ella sonreía gustosa desde la protección del pecho de Ron. Harry rió ruidosamente ante la simple excusa de su amigo y se dijo a sí mismo que después de todo lo que pasó, Ron tenía que ser teatral e incluirlo a él en este momento. – Aunque yo no sé Hermione –añadió dirigiéndose a la cabellera castaña bajo su mentón– para mí que este músico dejó mucho que desear ¿no crees? –Hermione pegó una risita y miró a Harry divertida. Harry le sonrió a modo de disculpas y a la vez felicitaciones. Ron entonces prosiguió abrazando aún más fuerte a Hermione y mirando a Harry. – Debías de estar aquí amigo. Por todo –terminó Ron.

El ambiente se transformó entonces en un silencio alegre, un silencio que los mantenía unidos y felices. Al fin Ron y Hermione estaban como siempre debían de estar. Como Ron Y Hermione. Harry decidió romper el sencillo y bello silencio para dejarlos solos con su nueva situación. –Si bueno, la verdad compañero –empezó Harry– que lo hiciste muy bien. Pero tranquilamente con todo lo que dijiste podrías haberle pedido matrimonio –le dijo divertido a Ron. Hermione se dirigió a Harry con una ceja arqueada en advertencia. –Sí, sí –se apresuró a rectificar Harry– Ya sé. Pero la próxima vez Ron, de verdad –suplicó Harry– que no sea necesaria mi presencia.

Hermione y Ron pegaron una sonora carcajada y Harry se acercó a ellos riendo. Le dio dos besos a Hermione en la coronilla y en la mejilla y sonrió ampliamente a Ron. – Felicitaciones chicos. Ya era hora –y añadió– Pero le haces daño y te mato –le advirtió a Ron. Este sólo sonrió aún más.

Los dos sabían que nunca le haría daño a Hermione, ella era una persona demasiado importante en cada una de sus vidas que hasta habían hecho un pacto para protegerla. Ella era la chica del Trío de Oro. La protegida. Y aunque ella fingiera que no le gustaba, los tres sabían que en el fondo ella estaba agradecida por ese amor que le tenían. Su mejor amigo y hermano, y el amor de su vida.

Harry se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya a punto de salir, riendo le dijo a Ron sin girar a verlo–: Amigo, será muy difícil superar esa declaración de amor. Anda preparándote para superar eso cuando le pidas matrimonio. –Y siguió caminando. Ya afuera del cuarto escuchó que Hermione le gritaba:

– ¡Y tú anda a tomar clases de violín Potter!

Harry Potter movió la cabeza divertido con sus amigos y bajó al comedor a dar las buenas noticias. La próxima vez que algo parecido sucediera, Harry también estaría ahí. Después de todo, aunque no lo quisiera, siempre había sido el violinista.


End file.
